


Bloodlines and Betrayal

by Hunter_Hikari



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, M/M, Multi, listen i fuckin love old japan aesthetic ok?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Hikari/pseuds/Hunter_Hikari
Summary: Granddaughter of the Shogun, future Empress of the Octarian Kingdom... and some kid Cap'n Cuttlefish found just wandering around.The two species of cephalopod are at peace... the question is whether it will last.(NOT discontinued!! just updating slowly!!!! sorry!!!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so! a little background on this  
> this is like if agent 3 and 8 were born back in times before the great turf war  
> 

 “Young mistress! We’ve found a squid, it’s infiltrated the castle!”

 

“... What does it want?”

 

“We aren’t sure.”

 

“Alright then. Bring it here, I guess.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

  
  
  


“...”

 

“Hello?”

 

“You stand in the presence of second heir to the Octarian throne. State your name and business.”

 

“Woah, r-really? You’re royalty?”

 

“... Did the giant castle not tip you off?”

 

“That’s really cool… They call me Agent 3. What about you?”

 

“Takowasa. Taeko Suiko Masako Takowasa.”

 

“That’s… wordy.”

 

“I’m a future empress, it comes with the territory.”

 

“That’s super cool… So you have, like, servants and stuff?”

 

“Naturally.”

 

“And your kimono is so intricate… not to mention your hair.”

 

“Yes. A to-be empress must be well-dressed.”

 

“You keep saying that… does that mean the big O is your dad?”

 

“Er… If you refer to Shogun Takowasa, he is my grandfather.”

 

“Your gramps, huh?”

 

“What about yourself? Who are you?”

 

“Well, like I said, I’m Agent 3.”

 

“Surely a number isn’t your real name?”

 

“Nah. But it’s what he calls me. The Cap’n, I mean. I’m his  protégé , or whatever.”

 

“Your captain?”

 

“Yeah. Cap’n Cuttlefish.”

 

“Cuttlefish… then, you are-!”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Our grandfathers are good friends, it seems.”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“That just begs the question… what brings you to the castle?”

 

“Well, I heard Gramps Hina talk big game about his granddaughter. She’s gorgeous and polite and really a sight to behold, a better heiress than even his own son. So I just had to see for myself!”

 

“... If you are a friend of Shogun Takowasa’s, you could have just said that. You didn’t have to sneak in.”

 

“Nah, it’s more fun this way.”

 

“Your idea of fun is… dangerous. Is it not?”

 

“Well, yeah! Life’s a thrillride! Being stuck in a castle all day must be freakin boriiiiing.”

 

“Hm… I am waited on by attendants, who are more than happy to enact my every whim, so long as it does not go against the orders of the shogun. He allows me a deal of freedom, surely more than someone in my position would normally be allowed. However, I rarely find myself leaving the castle for any reason.”

 

“Come onnnn! Isn’t that boring? Where’s the fun in just sitting around all day?”

 

“Er…”

 

“What do you do for fun?”

 

“I quite like to study…”

 

“Cool! Then we’re going on a field trip.”

 

“I… beg your pardon?”

 

“Come on! I know a really cool place we can go!”

 

“As if my father would ever allow me to leave without my attendants… He is far stricter than the shogun...”

 

“Then we’ll sneak out. No problem. I mean, who knows the layout of the castle better than its own princess? You’ll probably be an expert at stealthing your way around!”

 

“I suppose… there is a secret passage we could use…”

 

“Yo, for real?! Then let’s GOOO!!”

 

“A-ah!”

  
  
  
  
  


“This place…”

 

“We call it Octo Valley! ‘Cause, see, the rocks are shaped like big tentacles.”

 

“It’s… quite beautiful…”

 

“Ain’t it? I like that spot right there! Under the waterfall.”

 

“Ah… an alcove.”

 

“Yep! Like Flower Fruit Mountain, almost. Minus the giant fancy manor,”

 

“The rocks here, they almost look as if someone could walk on them…”

 

“Ya can! I go and visit the waterfall all the time!”

 

“I-isn’t that dangerous?!”

 

“Well, sure! But that’s half the fun! You wanna come too?”

 

“Ohhh… I think I would fall…”

 

“Yeah, especially in those shoes. I’ll carry you!”

 

“Wh-what?”

 

“Come on. Octo form. I’ll carry you over!”

 

“B-but-”   
  


“You wanna see it, don’t you?”

 

“I… I do.”

  
  
  
  


“Amazing…”

 

“Don’t stand too close. The water kinda burns if ya get too much on ya.”

 

“It’s magical…”

 

“See? What’d I tell ya? There’s some stuff you gotta see for real, ya can’t learn everything from books.”

 

“Ah… the sun is setting.”

 

“Yeah, check this out. It makes the water look purple!”

 

“A… amazing… Nature… is beautiful...”

 

“See? What’d I tell ya?”

 

“Thank you… for taking me on this adventure with you. I was scared at first, but… I’m glad I went.”

 

“‘Course! I’m always up for some fun.”

 

“... Agent.”

 

“Yo?”

 

“Are we… friends?”

 

“Whaddaya mean?”

 

“Because of my status, I am… largely kept away from children my age. So I do not have many friends. My attendants are very kind to me, but… they have to be. It’s their job. It doesn’t feel genuine. Do you think… we could be friends?”

 

“Of course! I don’t see why not. Heck, you should get your gramps to take you with him next time he comes to visit! We can all be friends then!”

 

“R-really? You… you promise?”

 

“Promise. We won’t let anything come between us. Right?”

 

“... Right.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. UM.  
> if ur not reading this in real time u can ignore this but SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING FOR TWO MONTHS!!  
> I UM  
> I DON'T HAVE AN EXCUSE  
> ENJOY OCTOPUS SADNESS I GUESS

She slowly slides the screen door behind her closed. … That wasn't so bad. The orange squid, that "Agent"... she was starting to grow on the little to-be empress. Her thirst for adventure was seemingly unquenchable, and she always insisted on bringing her new friend with her. But… no matter how dangerous it seemed, the little octopus always had fun. Every day since her first visit, the Agent has been coming back. Coming back to bring her outside and show her some incredible geographical feature or natural phenomenon. As fun as it was, it made her more than a bit tired…

  
  
  


"You snuck out again today."

 

"F-Father! I- I didn't see you enter..."

 

"You left the castle again. Without my permission."

 

"Father, I- I'm sorry…"

 

"Where have you been sneaking off to?"

  
  
"Nowhere, I- I promise…"

 

"LIAR!"

 

A large tentacle slams into the wall. The sound makes her flinch.

 

"I saw you with that filthy schquid! I told you not to go near them!"

 

"Father, they- they aren't-"

 

"Don't talk back to me, girl!"

 

A horrible sound. Like the crack of a whip.

  
  
And a scream.

 

"You already know what to say.  _ Don't _ let me catch you interacting with those  _ lowlifes _ ever again."

 

She just lays on the floor, hand cupping her cheek. It's already started to form a nastly-looking fuschia bruise. She felt a hot wash over her face, her bottom lip trembling as if she were about to cry. But she's learned by now that crying never does her any good.

 

 The sound of frantic footsteps grows closer. She's so tired of this. But she has little other choice.

 

"Young mistress! Are you alright?!"

 

"Yes, I'm fine… Apologies, I just fell…"

 

"Tch. Again? Is the floor uneven in here?"   
  


 

"N-no, I'm sure it's fine… I am just a bit clumsy, I suppose…"

 

"Oh dear… young mistress, please, allow me to treat that wound. It looks awful…"

 

"... Do as you wish."

  
  


The small amounts of warm water on her skin felt very nice… If there was something positive about her frequent "falls", it would be this feeling… Just being able to relax…

 

 

"... Young mistress? This bruise won't be going away easily… I've bandaged it up for you, though…"

 

She just lets out a long sigh.

 

"I'm terribly sorry, young mistress…"

 

"It's alright. I understand."

 

"I'll leave you to rest, you look very tired…"

 

And with a bow, the attendant slides the screen closed behind him.

 

She doesn't move. Just lying on the floor. Staring up at the ceiling.

  
  


She wants the Agent to come back… but she would fear for her own safety if she did, and more importantly, her friend's… who knows what would happen if Father caught the sneaky squid.

 

Let's not think about that… Let's not think about anything. Just… rest… for a while… alright?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> postin chapters in school again whats up

Not again.

 

She hated these meetings. These meetings always brought out Father’s anger. That was never good. For her, or, really, for anyone. When Father was angered, everyone suffered. And so these meetings made her very anxious. All of the adults would meet in a room to share tea and light snacks, always discussing things that she would not yet understand. That is how an attendant described it to her. “You’ll be at that table with them in due time, Young Mistress. Once you grow older and wiser, you will be able to join them and have your say.”

 

She wasn’t sure she really wanted to anymore. From what little she gathered listening from another room, anything, said by anyone, could ignite Father’s anger. Besides… would she be a good ruler of the kingdom? Her grandfather was a rather kind ruler, and she was told that the fine men preceding him were too. Many many decades ago, the Takowasa family had brought upon a revolt that garnered much support from the citizens. The so called Eight-Armed Renaissance. She had studied it in her classes. She had always thought that being a good leader would simply come naturally to her over time, just as the proper way to hold her chopsticks or the layout of the castle in which she lived. After all, being a leader that inspired people to stand behind her was in her ink, in her blood. But looking at her father, of the same flesh and blood as herself… she wasn’t so sure anymore. Not that that was what she should be worrying about right now. Out of habit, she made her way to the small hole in the wall that she had watched these meetings through. She wasn’t particularly paying attention, though. She simply sat next to it, staring away at nothing. Her mind wandered.

 

That squid. Why couldn’t she stop thinking about her? Why is it that whenever she had to herself a moment to think, it always wandered back to  _ her? _ What was so special about her, anyway?

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“Don’t raise your voice.”

 

“H-how  _ DARE _ you…”

 

“Masaru.  _ Sit. Down. _ ”

 

The angry voice, no surprise, was Father. The calm voice was one just as familiar, and one she held in rather a higher regard. Her grandfather, the shogun. The only one with some semblance of control over Father. She listened more closely as he continued.

 

“This kind of behavior is exactly why we think you may be unfit to rule.”

 

“You act still too young, too brash…” another voice added.

 

Defeated, Father’s voice became quieter.

 

“I’m old enough to rule. I have grand visions for the future of our kingdom, Father.”

 

The room was quiet, for only a moment.

 

“I will consider this. But at present, holding power until Taeko is old enough to succeed me looks to be the best option.”

 

Ah. Her name. It always felt so nice when Grandfather addressed her by name. Something Father never did for her, and so it reminded her only of happiness.

 

She wondered if the squid would call her by name if she asked. Or would that just be foolish of her?

 

“Father, I have ideals! Grand ideas! I want to make this kingdom the greatest it will ever be!”

 

“I heard you the first time. My priorities lie with the safety of the kingdom first and foremost.”

 

“... I understand, Father.”

 

She felt it best not to eavesdrop any longer. Even though it risked being found out by Father once again, and another bruise on her face… she felt a desire. A desire to see that squid again. Even if it meant a little bodily harm. After all, with Grandfather watching out for her, Father would never dare to hurt her  _ too _ badly. He had already been punished for this before, and let off the hook with crocodile tears and empty promises. 

 

… She had the sudden feeling that she didn’t want to be here anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taeko suiko masako "what the hell is a fork" takowasa


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> capn cuttlefish is bisexual  
> by the way the nagajuban is like. a lighter kimono that you wear under your kimono. yeah it breaks the flow of the text a bit but i like to flex my knowledge so roll with me here

She moved at simply an average pace at first. Calm, collected. Simply out for a walk. But as she came closer and closer to the place that squid had taken her, she began to run. She discarded her shoes and her heavy formal kimono in the fields, left in just her nagajuban. But she didn’t care. She was starting to panic. Someone. Anyone help her. 

Finally, she came to the cliff. The cliffside with the rock formation that the squid had taken her to see. The sun was already beginning to set.

There was nowhere left to run.

 

  
“Gramps! Over here!”

“You find something?”

“Over there… over the cliff, see?”

“Looks like a person.”

“I KNOW her!”

“You do?”

“That’s… ohh, what did she say her name was again… she’s SUPER important!”

“Is she now?”

“She doesn’t look too good…”

Before he could get a word in edgewise, she was already halfway across the canyon.

  
“Phew…”

“It’s you again, Agent…”

“Aha! So it is you! I thought so! What are you doing all the way out here by yourself? Usually I have to come get you! Hahahah!”

“I’m scared…”

The demeanor of the Inkling changed almost instantly.

“Woah, woah… scared? Of what?”

“I… I…”

“Alright, let’s… let’s get you back to the cabin. We can talk about this. Okay?”

Unable to find any words, she just nodded. The agent muttered something about “we should just build a bridge” as she carried her friend over.

  
"Wait a... Isn't- aren't you... Hina's granddaughter?!"

"Hi... na?"

"No, there's no mistaking it... What are you doing out here? Are you alright, kiddo?"

"I'm... scared..."

"Here, sit down..."

"D-do you... know my grandfather?"

A grin spread across the man's face.

"'Course I do! Hina and I go way back, hohohoh!"

Whoever this was seemed nice enough... And the squid trusts him... If he's telling the truth about knowing her grandfather, maybe he could help her.

"So what're you doing all the way out here anyway? Did something happen?"

She could see it in his eyes. He was worried for her. She looked down at her hands folded neatly in her lap.

"I don't want to be in the castle anymore... I fear Father might be planning something... If he finds me talking to squids again, I'll have to have another 'fall' or 'trip'..."

"You can stay here."

The man said this without even a hint of hesitation in his voice.

"No child deserves to feel unsafe in their own home. Princess or not."

"Yeah!" The young squid echoed. "If I see your dad, I'm gonna beat him up!"

"The- the sentiment is appreciated, but I don't want you to get hurt..."

"I'll be careful, I promise!"

"Come on inside, kiddo..."

Peering inside the cabin, it was... well, a far cry from the castle, put simply. It was clear a lot of effort was put into building it, and it had a very nice feeling to it... Homely? Was that the word? Yes, it felt very genuine.

"Me n' your gramps built this together! It's, er, fallin' apart in places, but it's my home!"

"Grandfather built this?"

"Yep! Back before he took the throne, I'd sneak 'im out of the castle and we'd run off together! We had to stop doing that when he was crowned, o' course, but he still comes out to visit all the time! Without me even needin' to drag him along, ohohohoh!"

Just like her. Just like the agent girl.

"You can use the bed here. If you can't sleep, feel free to read a book or look at the stars... That always helps me! But don't stray too far from the cabin, y'hear? It's hard to see where the cliffs drop after it gets dark."

"D-duly noted."

She wasn't planning on going outside anyway. She felt much safer within the walls of this cabin. She felt... safe. That was something she'd missed.

  
The squid had no problems sleeping. She simply curled up at the foot of the bed and was out within a minute. Taeko felt a bit jealous. She had tried laying on her back, on her side, upside down, and even horizontally. Everything around her was so calm. The midnight purple sky with glimmering stars dotting it like a canvas of paint, the faraway noise of the waterfalls, the buzz of the cheap electric fan blowing cool air onto her face. But her mind was still racing. She needed something, ANYTHING to make it shut up. Careful not to wake the other girl, she shuffled out of bed and began looking around. There were many books spread out over the table, but one seemed different from the rest. The cover was sky-blue, with a name written rather sloppily on it. "Cap'n Craig Cuttlefish". It seemed pretty beat up and old... She gently opened it to a page in the middle. Her Inklish was a bit rusty, but she was still able to read most of it.

"I snuck into the castle again today. Almost got caught, even! Almost. Today, I took him to see the sunrise from the highest point in the Valley. He was all grumpy about getting up that early, but I think showing him something that nice made him forgive me. I've run my wallet a bit dry recently, but I refuse to break into the savings for XXXXX. I saw a really gorgeous one in a shop window recently. Pink and green. Just like us. I want that thing so bad. I'm not worried about going hungry or anything, but I don't think I can keep buying him expensive gifts like this. It's not that he's particularly hard to please, he's happy with whatever I give him. But he's a prince! Gonna be an emperor! It's hard to pick presents for him 'cause he's got everything! But I'm telling you, the XXXXX is gonna blow everything else I've given him totally out of the water. Just you wait."

A journal? Did this belong to that man? And what was the word she couldn't remember?

"Found that ol' thing, did ya? Been lookin' for that..."

"Um... It was sitting right here on the table... I-I'm terribly sorry for reading it without permission!"

The man smiled and put a hand on her head.

"You're alright, kid. Curiosity is only natural."

"Er... what is this word here? I don't remember how to read it..."

"Ring."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cap'n cuttlefish more like cap'n lgbt+ rights


	5. Chapter 5

No attendant came to wake her, letting her know it was time for her studies. Instead, she slept until a bit past noontime, waking up well-rested and feeling quite relaxed. It seemed the squid and the man had already gotten up. Wrapping the blanket around her, she opened the door just a crack.

"Morning, kid. Sleep well?"

"Y-yes, thank you..."

She sat down next to him, staring out at the canyon.

"Hmm... Knowing Hina, he's probably going to have castle personnel sent out to look for you... He'll be worried sick..."

"I don't want to go back if Father is there..."

"I know, I know. We'll do something about it. Don't know what yet, but something."

He gently patted her on the back to reassure her. His smile quickly became a face of worry, then surprise.

"I hear somethin. Someone's coming. Get back inside."

Don't need to tell her twice. She ducked back in and closed the door, peeking out a small rip in the screen. A few moments later, someone she recognized appeared before her. One of her grandfather's confidants, accompanied by two guards. They all seemed rather out of breath.

"Hey, hey, what's the rush? Is something wrong?"

"C-Captain, sir... The- the shogun... He's been killed."

She felt as if her heart had just been stabbed by an icicle. The chill spread throughout her entire body, making her hands and legs shake. Grandfather... had been killed?

The man seemed just as surprised.

"A-are you sure?!"

"No, sir, we- we haven't found the body... or any trace of it... b-but... Young Master Masaru claims to have killed him... the young mistress is missing, he's taken the throne for himself, demanding to call him "Octavio", and that no one shall speak of Shogun Hinata ever again... he's already sentenced the disobedient to execution. The only trace of Shogun Hinata we found was this... We don't know what it means, but it's addressed to you..."

She hands the man a piece of paper. He reads it and nods. Somehow, the fear in his eyes seems to lessen.

"Right. What's your next course of action?"

"We're not sure. We've served the royal family for generations, but Young Master Masaru ignores us completely. He takes advice and heeds warnings from no one. We fear that he will attempt to enact his "grand ideals" for the kingdom, whatever those may be..."

"I see. Will further contact with me put you under suspicion?"

"Yes, most definitely... However, we will try to contact you regardless if there are any developments in the search."

"Thank you. Please, stay safe."

"We will do our best, sir."

With a bow, she and her guards leave. The man waits for a moment before speaking again.

"You can come out now."

The princess felt as if her legs would fall out from underneath her, but she forced herself to walk forward.

"Don't worry. He's still alive."

"What?"

"Hina's still alive, no matter what that nasty little slimeball claims. He's hiding somewhere."

"Will he be alright? What's going to happen?"

"Yes, he'll be fine. But I don't know what's gonna happen next. You go back inside. Find Agent 3. She'll stay with you while I'm gone. And don't open the door for ANYONE except me. Even if you know them. Got it?"

"Yes, sir..."

"Hey, enough with the "sir". Just call me Cap'n."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha attempted patricide


End file.
